


Love Doctor

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Relationship Advice, oblivious emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: Emily Sonnett didn't think of herself as any kind of love expert, but this afternoon everyone keeps coming to her asking for advice. She doesn't do anything halfway and proves to be pretty decent at giving her friends tips in their love lives. But what about when it comes to her own?
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Love Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i should say good morning because currently it is 6am and since i drank a coffee at like 3 this afternoon i cannot seem to fall asleep. so instead of just tossing in my bed for the rest of the night, i grabbed my laptop and wrote this in like an hour. 
> 
> sorry if it's bad or if there's mistakes i'm pretty sure i'm dreaming right now. enjoy anyways!

It started out simple enough. 

When Sonnett had woken up in the hotel room that they were staying in for camp to a text from her twin sister asking if they could call later because she needed some advice on something, she didn’t really think anything of it.

So after their practices, Sonnett let Lindsey have the shower first so she could call Emma in private, in case this was something serious. 

And maybe Lindsey had also pouted and asked in a baby voice if she could have it first, but that definitely did not have anything to do with the decision of letting her shower first. It was definitely just for Emma. 

As she heard the shower switch on, she tapped her sister’s contact name in her phone.

“Hey Em, this a good time for you? I volunteered to shower second so I’ve got some time to myself,” Sonnett said.

“Yep, just driving home from work, stuck in rush hour so I’ve got nothing else better to do.”

“What do you mean? You get to talk to me, there is nothing better than that,” Sonnett smirked.

“There are so many things I could list, but I only have to say two words to prove you wrong. Waffle House,” her sister pointed out.

“Ugh fine you win.”

Emma let out a laugh in response at the ease of victory she had in the argument, and it was then that Sonnett remembered why she had called.

“So what do you need advice about from me? I mean I am pretty great—”

“Reminding you once again that Waffle House exists.”

“Emma stop deflecting and just tell me what you need.”

All Sonnett got in response to that was some muffled words through the receiver. 

“What was that?”

“I don’t know what to do for…” Emma trailed off and mumbled once again.

“I can’t hear you!” Sonnett sang.

“Our anniversary! Okay! I need help planning what I should do to surprise the love of my life for our stupid 2 year anniversary.”

Sonnett’s jaw dropped in shock and a smile quickly took over her face.

“Wait am I hearing this right? Emma Sonnett wants my help planning something romantic? The same girl who told me that I didn’t have one romantic bone in my body and would never get a girlfriend?”

“We were in high school! And I mean you don’t have a girlfriend so…”

“Not the point! Now what should you do? Maybe start it off with some lazer tag and then go to an arcade and get that shitty pizza they serve—”

“Emily! I am serious! I need ideas on how to surprise him, not places to take the kids we used to babysit!” Emma groaned.

“I am being serious! Think about it Em, all you two ever do is get dressed up fancy and go out to nice dinners or hang out in sweatpants on your couch. And that’s great and all, but don’t you want to spice it up? Bring him back to the good old days when you were young and first got together.”

Sonnett could tell that the silence on the other end meant her sister was actually considering it. “I guess that isn’t a bad idea.”

“And besides, men are basically children anyways, no matter how old they are.”

“Emily!”

“I meant to say that your boyfriend is a mature young man,” Sonnett said, trying not to laugh as she could feel her sister rolling her eyes over the phone. 

“So you really think he’ll enjoy lazer tag and arcade pizza?” Emma asked.

“Positive. Besides, he’ll love doing anything with you, he always does,” Sonnett said, but before Emma could tell her sister how cute that was, Sonnett was talking again. “I don’t know why, I don’t really see the appeal. I mean I did everything with you for eighteen years and it was mediocre at best.”

“I am hanging up on you.”

“That’s fine, Lindsey’s almost done with the shower anyway,”she replied as she heard the shower kick off, but regretting revealing that information to her sister as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Lindsey’s your roommate? Aw, now that’s cute.Try not to embarrass yourself too much in front of her, even though she is really pretty,” Emma teased. 

“Hey that’s mean!” Sonnett exclaimed. “But she is really pretty,” she admitted, trying to fight the soft smile that she knew was probably taking over.

“I know Em, I know. Maybe you should tell her that, and I’ll take my boyfriend to eat overpriced greasy pizza while we dodge lasers being fired at us by 14 year old boys.”

“That sounds like a lot more fun.”

“What sounds like a lot more fun?” Lindsey asked as she emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

“Erm, nothing Linds,” Sonnett replied, hoping her voice sounded normal as she was attempting to pretend that her crush wasn’t basically naked in front of her..

“Tell Lindsey I said hi! Gotta go, love you Em!”

“Gross, guess I love you too,” Sonnett replied as she ended the call. 

“What did she need?” Lindsey asked, pulling her sweatshirt over her head so she was clothed once again.

“Her and her boyfriend’s two year anniversary is coming up so she was all stressed out. Just calming her down and stuff,” Sonnett replied, scrolling through her phone.

“Aw that’s good for them. I’ll be back, I forgot my hair dryer so I’m going to go see if Abby will let me use hers,” Lindsey said, giving Sonnett a wave as she left the room. 

Rose and Mal caught the door from Lindsey on the way out, yelling as they came in the room.

“Sonnett, guess what?” Mal squealed as she launched herself onto Sonnett’s bed. 

“What?”

“No, you have to guess,” Mal whined, and Rose continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

“You bought me a present.”

“Nope.”

“You got me a cake.”

“No!”

“You’re gonna sing me a song.”

“No Sonnett, why would I sing you a song?” Mal groaned in frustration.

“Darn it, I swore today was my birthday,” Sonnett winked toward Rose, getting the girl who had been silent the whole time to laugh.

“You’re so weird, but back on track! Rose is talking to a boy!” she giggled, and Rose’s face turned bright red. 

“She is?” Sonnett asked, looking in Rose’s direction. She responded with a shy nod and stepped towards them, joining them on the bed. “Well tell me everything, gotta make sure he’s worthy enough for this World Cup Champion.”

Rose launched into the story of how she met this boy at the dog park, and how he had the cutest bulldog. After pulling up his instagram so Sonnett could see said bulldog (it was a cute dog) she continued telling her about how she asked to pet his dog, and eventually they talked for long enough that he asked for her number. 

“Sonnett, she’s convinced he only asked for her number so they could schedule a doggy playdate for his dog and Wilma. Please tell her that he was trying to be funny and ask for her number,” Mal explained.

After they thoroughly inspected all the texts the two had exchanged, it was very obvious that the boy was interested in Rose. 

“Well what do I say? Like how am I supposed to start up a conversation with him to even ask him on a date? Do I just text him and ask what he’s up to?” Rose asked.

“You could just let him text first again,” Mal pointed out.

“But you told him you’re at camp, he probably thinks you don’t want to talk to him. Just text him first, ask him how he’s doing or how his day was,” Sonnett said.

“Or I could ask him how his dog is doing!” Rose exclaimed. A look from both Mal and Sonnett made her decide to just stick with Sonnett’s plan. 

The two finally left after talking about how Mal’s relationship with her boyfriend was going, and as the door closed behind them Sonnett realized that she and Lindsey were the only two single people in their little group now.

She did not know what to do with that information, nor did she want to think about it, so she flipped on the TV and made an effort to distract herself.

Lindsey made it back to the room, hair now dried, and handed Sonnett a bag of takeout food. 

“I figured you’d forget that they weren’t providing us with dinner tonight since tomorrow’s a free day for us, so I got you something when Abby and I were out.”

Sonnett’s stomach growled in response, but she didn’t even feel embarrassed because Lindsey laughed at her and it was worth it.

“So what have you been up to?” Lindsey asked, and Sonnett flipped off the TV so she could focus on talking to her roommate.

“Well,” Sonnett started, opening the plastic cutlery from the bag, “you might as well just call me The Love Doctor, because between Emma, Rose, and Mal I basically solved all their relationship problems.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm,” Sonnett said, swallowing her food before telling Lindsey about Rose and her new man. She told her more about Emma’s phone call, and finished up her meal as she updated Lindsey on how Mal’s life was going. 

“Dang, you really were playing the role of relationship coach this afternoon,” Lindsey commented.

“Yep,” Sonnett replied, throwing her trash into the bin. “So if you have any pressing relationship problems, fire away because I am in the zone!”

She was halfway joking, because Lindsey had ended things with her boyfriend five months earlier, and Sonnett kinda liked the fact that Lindsey was available. Even though they didn’t play for the same club team anymore, Lindsey being single made her less busy, and gave her more time to call Sonnett. 

“Well....” Lindsey started, but Sonnett could tell she was hesitant to say anything by the way she curled up on her bed. 

Sonnett knew what that meant, and reminded herself that she was Lindsey’s friend above all else, and stomped out any jealousy that had already arisen. She got up off her own bed and climbed onto Lindsey’s, snuggling in beside her.

“Alrighty, fire away.”

“Are you sure? I mean if you’re sick of hearing about this stuff we don’t have to talk about—”

“Lindsey, you could freaking read me the dictionary right now and I’d listen. Just get it off your chest, I won’t judge.”

“Okay,” she sighed, taking a deep breath before beginning again. “There’s this person that’s been in my life for a while, and I’ve kinda realized that lately I’ve had feelings towards them stronger than friendship.”

“Mhm,” Sonnett hummed, affirming the taller girl as she ran her thumb over Lindsey’s thumb mindlessly, hoping that it would help calm her down. “Do you think he feels the same?”

“I think so. But I don’t want to make any assumptions, what if they’re just like that with everyone?” 

“What is he like?”

Lindsey laughed lightly before beginning, Sonnett assumed it was out of nerves. “They care about me a lot, and always check in on me even if we aren’t in the same place all the time. They always make me laugh, and give me nice compliments. I just feel happier when I’m with them, y’know?”

Sonnett gave Lindsey’s hand a squeeze, too afraid that if she agreed she would reveal that Lindsey made her feel all those things. 

“What’s the lucky guy’s name who’s stolen The Great Horan’s heart?” Sonnett teased, deflecting to humor to distract herself.

“Her name is Emily.”

Her. Sonnett didn’t even know Lindsey liked girls. She didn’t want to make it a big deal though, as Lindsey was already worked up, so she just treated the situation like she would if Lindsey had said a guy’s name.

“Where do you know Emily from? Have I met her?” Sonnett asked.

Lindsey snorted, and rolled her eyes. “Sonnett this isn’t a joke.”

Sonnett was confused, she wasn’t joking. She just didn’t know who Emily was, she was sure there were lots of Emilys in Portland. Or maybe Emily’s from Denver, she did mention that they aren’t with each other all the time.

“I know Linds,” Sonnett reassured her softly. “I know. And I’m sorry if this offends you or Emily, but I don’t remember her. I’d love to hear more about her, maybe then it would jog my memory.”

Lindsey looked at her like she’d said avocado toast was disgusting. “Wait, you seriously don’t know who I’m talking about?”

“Linds, I swear I have no clue. Why would I mess with you about this?”

Now Lindsey was laughing, full on laughing. Which made Sonnett even more confused. She let the girl laugh though, not wanting to make Lindsey think she was joking again.

When she finally calmed down Lindsey leaned into her and ran her hand though Sonnett’s hair.

“Son,” she started. “What’s your name?”

“What do you mean what’s my name? Pull out my jersey Linds, it says Sonnett on the back and everything just like it always has.”

“Not your last name. Your first name.”

Well that was a silly question too, because obviously she knew her first name too, it was Emily, she graduated college for goodness sakes how could she not know her own—

She tensed in Lindsey’s arms when she realized why the older girl was laughing at her. Embarrassment was the first emotion she felt, but then that was quickly overtook by shock because holy shit Lindsey Horan had feelings for her.

She sat up and turned to face Lindsey. “Really?” 

Lindsey nodded but looked down at her lap, nervous to see Sonnett’s reaction. 

“I can’t believe you have feelings for me. Because I have feelings for you too. I just got so caught up in making sure I wasn’t getting jealous that I totally made an assumption that you found another guy and I was kinda disappointed because I wanted you to be mine but I couldn’t—”

“Emily, god just shut up and kiss me already,” Lindsey groaned, bringing her head back up and looking at Sonnett’s lips. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” she whispered before pressing her lips against Lindsey’s softly. 

It was hesitant to start, and Sonnett didn’t know how comfortable Lindsey was with this, so she kept it lighter. When Lindsey pulled her tighter against her though, and pressed into her harder, she definitely wasn’t complaining. 

All of her afternoon counseling and the soreness from practices and the fact that she and Lindsey didn’t even live in the same city anymore disappeared as she kissed Lindsey, because kissing her was all she could think about.

When they finally pulled away for air, Sonnett snuggled back into Lindsey’s side and let the taller player plant soft kisses in her hair. 

“I can’t believe you had the courage to tell me about your feelings. You’re so brave, y’know that Linds?”

“There you go with the charming compliments again,” Lindsey teased. “And I can’t believe I did it. But when you were talking about everyone and how happy they are in their relationships, I realized that it would be worth it if I had that chance of happiness with you.”

Sonnett turned around and pressed a soft kiss to Lindsey’s lips, knowing she didn’t have words that were adequate enough to even respond to her.

“Besides,” Lindsey whispered, her forehead pressed against Sonnett’s, “I heard you tell Emma I was pretty on the phone, so I was hoping that meant you felt the same.”

At that Sonnett snuggled back into Lindsey, hiding her face in the softness of the girl’s sweatshirt to hide her embarrassment. Eventually Lindsey coaxed her back out by running her hands through her hair some more.

“Linds, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me.” she admitted.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, my little love doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!!


End file.
